looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 11/8/15 - 11/14/15
Week of 11/8/15 - 11/14/15 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *11/8/15 - 12pm - Not Lyin' Lion/World Wide Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Bugs in the Garden *11/8/15 - 12:30pm - Hareplane Mode/Wringer/Scarecrow/White House Wabbit *11/9/15 - 8:30am - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *11/9/15 - 12pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *11/10/15 - 8:30am - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *11/10/15 - 12pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *11/11/15 - 8:30am - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me /St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *11/11/15 - 9am - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *11/11/15 - 9:30am - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *11/12/15 - 8:30am - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *11/12/15 - 12pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer /Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *11/13/15 - 8:30am - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *11/13/15 - 12pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *11/14/15 - 12pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *11/14/15 - 12:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *11/9/15 - 10am - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *11/9/15 - 10:30am - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *11/10/15 - 10am - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *11/10/15 - 10:30am - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *11/12/15 - 10am - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *11/12/15 - 10:30am - Fountain of Funk/Yes We Have *11/13/15 - 10am - Spooker of the House/Furgo *11/13/15 - 10:30am - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody LOONEY TUNES *11/8/15 - 10:25am - Daffy Flies North *11/8/15 - 10:30am - Apes Of Wrath/Pest In The House, A/Dixie Fryer *11/8/15 - 2am - Pest In The House, A/Dixie Fryer/Apes Of Wrath/Little Boy Boo/Daffy Flies North/8 Ball Bunny/Rabbit Hood *11/9/15 - 12pm and 2am - Little Boy Boo/High and the Flighty/Dough For The Do Do/Hairied and Hurried/Zoom at the Top/Claws in the Lease/Rhapsody Rabbit *11/10/15 - 12pm and 2am - Snow Business/Honey's Money/Bonanza Bunny/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Muscle Tussle/Don't Axe Me/Dime to Retire *11/11/15 - 12pm and 2am - What's My Lion/Mother Was A Rooster/Gopher Broke/Heaven Scent/Porky Chops/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Ready..Set..Zoom! *11/12/15 - 12pm and 2am - Whoa, Be-Gone!/Kiddie's Kitty, A/No Barking/Tweetie Pie/Foxy by Proxy/Rabbit Fire/Half Fare Hare *11/13/15 - 12pm and 2am - What's Opera Doc?/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Bill of Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Walky Talky Hawky *11/14/15 - 10:25am - Mouse and Garden *11/14/15 - 10:30am - Just Plane Beep/Scent-imental Over You/Little Red Rodent Hood *11/14/15 - 2am - Leghorn Swoggled/Odor of the Day/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Sheep In The Deep, A/Buccaneer Bunny/Mouse And Garden/Tired and Feathered THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *11/8/15 - 11am - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *11/8/15 - 11:30am - That's My Baby *11/8/15 - 4pm - Sunday Night Slice *11/8/15 - 4:30pm - DMV *11/8/15 - 5am - Off Duty Cop *11/8/15 - 5:30am - Working Duck *11/9/15 - 5am - French Fries *11/9/15 - 5:30am - Beauty School *11/10/15 - 5am - Float *11/10/15 - 5:30am - Shelf *11/11/15 - 5am - Point, Laser Point *11/11/15 - 5:30am - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *11/12/15 - 5am - You've Got Hate Mail *11/12/15 - 5:30am - Bobcats on Three! *11/13/15 - 5am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *11/13/15 - 5:30am - Rebel Without a Glove *11/14/15 - 11am - Semper Lies *11/14/15 - 11:30am - Father Figures *11/14/15 - 4pm - Customer Service *11/14/15 - 4:30pm - The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe and the Saint *11/14/15 - 5am - It's a Handbag! *11/14/15 - 5:30am - We're in Big Truffle THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *11/9/15 - 9am - The Maltese Canary *11/9/15 - 9:30am - Go Fig *11/9/15 - 2pm - Brussels Sprouts; The Golden Bird of Shangri-Claw *11/9/15 - 2:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth; Dutch Tweet *11/10/15 - 9am - Spaced Out; Autumn's Leaving *11/10/15 - 9:30am - Catch as Catch Cannes; Yodel Recall *11/10/15 - 2pm - Bayou on the Half Shell; Seeing Double *11/10/15 - 2:30pm - When Harry Met Salleri; The Early Woim Gets the Boid *11/11/15 - 9am - Don't Polka Me; The Granny Vanishes *11/11/15 - 9:30am - Curse of De Nile; Hawaii 33-1/3 *11/11/15 - 2pm - This Is the Kitty; An Eye for an Aye-Aye *11/11/15 - 2:30pm - The Blackboard Jumble; What's the Frequency Kitty? *11/12/15 - 9am - The Scare Up There; If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *11/12/15 - 9:30am - Keep Your Pantheon; London Broiled *11/12/15 - 2pm - Dial V for Veterinarian; California's Crusty Bronze *11/12/15 - 2:30pm - The Tail End; This Is the End *11/13/15 - 9am - One Froggy Throat; Mush Ado About Nothing *11/13/15 - 9:30am - They Call Me Mister Lincoln; Froggone It *11/13/15 - 2pm - A Chip Off the Old Castle *11/13/15 - 2:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune BABY LOONEY TUNES *11/8/15 - 8am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *11/8/15 - 8:30am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The *11/9/15 - 8am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *11/9/15 - 8:30am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *11/10/15 - 8am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *11/10/15 - 8:30am - New Cat In Town/Baby Bunny *11/11/15 - 8am - For Whom The Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *11/11/15 - 8:30am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *11/12/15 - 8am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *11/12/15 - 8:30am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *11/13/15 - 8am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *11/13/15 - 8:30am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *11/14/15 - 8am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *11/14/15 - 8:30am - Yolk's On You, The/Baby Elmer Had A Friend WABBIT *11/9/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Big Troubles/Manner Maid (PREMIERE) *11/10/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *11/11/15 - 8pm and 11pm - The Inside Bugs/Sun Valley Freeze/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *11/12/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugs In the Garden/Scarecrow/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *11/13/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/The Bigfoot in Bed/World Wide Wabbit NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker